


Never Underestimate a Fox

by the_wolfie_from_the_glade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Evil Theo Raeken, Gen, Nogitsune, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Protective Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wolfie_from_the_glade/pseuds/the_wolfie_from_the_glade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait for a better time. Wait for an easy opening. Just wait. Stiles had been waiting, forced to watch Theo rip his friends and pack away from each other. Although Scott knew, nothing was done. They were simply...waiting. Well Stiles was done waiting. He wanted Theo to pay for what he had done and if he had to awaken a dark fox spirit from his past to do it, then so be it. ~One-shot~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate a Fox

The full moon crept through the sky, casting shadows beneath the buildings below. The shadows danced along with the flickering of the street lights. The silence of the alley blanketed the air, only interrupted by two sounds. The rough slam of a steel door and the soft squeak of sneakers approaching from the opposite direction.

Stiles didn't pay attention to the sound of his shoes as he slowly approached his enemy. He wasn't trying to sneak up on Theo, they already knew what he was up to. Scott had finally seen enough evidence to convince him of Theo's immoral acts.

Although they had met on this issue and briefly discussed it, they had not come up with an idea to stop him. Whether Stiles' decision was brave or just plain stupid, didn't matter. They were running out of time, bodies continually popping up.

So instead of running around in circles Stiles had decided to take matters into his own hands. He had used the Nemeton to bring back the strength he once had. It was a horrible idea, but as he strode down the alleyway, power coursing through his veins, that reason seemed to diminish.

He had to catch Theo off guard though. His narrowed eyes scanning his surroundings once more before they returned to the innocent brown eyes that they normally were. His confident stride faded into his lopsided gate, the careful grace in his limbs slowly became the spastic hands that was purely Stiles.

He slowed to a stop behind Theo, his eyes taking in his stance.

Theo was facing the wall, his hands pressed firmly against the steel door.

Stiles didn't miss the way that Theo's back switched from tense to loose before he turned around.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" he asked lightly, his eyes warm. He smiled politely and stepped closer to Stiles.

"I could ask you the same thing?"

Theo smiled, his shoulders shrugging. "I was just looking for Scott."

Stiles played the part, nervously wringing his hands as he spoke. "No you weren't. I know what you're up to. I can see right past your kindness."

Theo's smile faded into a scowl, his warm eyes darkening and narrowing. "They won't believe you," he mumbled slowly.

"It's a little late for that theory. They already know."

Theo rose his eyebrows, not in surprise, but in amusement.

This in itself angered Stiles much more than it should of, the Nogitsune's power surging through him before he crushed it down.

"So they sent you to use your sarcasm to try and plead with me?"

"They sent me to warn you," Stiles told him, his voice low and careful.

Theo chuckled before he spoke. "You? Warn me?...Typical Scott to send his useless best friend in alone to fight his battles."

"What makes you think...I'm alone?" Stiles asked, his voice shaking slightly as if he was trying to be confident. Really it was the other way around.

"Nice try Stilinski. No other heartbeats, no other scents. You're alone...just like you always have been," Theo teased as he took a threatening step closer to Stiles.

Stiles, on the other hand, remained still. His body not cowering from the subtle threat. He didn't say anything.

"You know...I should've gotten rid of you the first chance I got. You snooping around has really put a damper on my plans. It doesn't matter though," he explained, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'll just have to speed up my plan...without you in the way of course."

Stiles nodded slowly, his face expressionless.

Theo seemed to become physically impatient with Stiles' silence. His cocky smirk stayed plastered on his face as he flicked his hand outward, his claws extending.

Stiles glanced down at Theo's hand as he forced fear onto his facial features.

Theo advanced on Stiles, a growl rumbling from his chest as he ran forward. He pulled his hand back, preparing to inflict pain.

Once Theo got close enough Stiles swung his arm outward. The back of his hand slammed against Theo's face, sending him flying through the air.

He was airborne for a few seconds before his back slammed into a wall stopping his momentum. He hit the ground hard, groaning.

Stiles watched him slowly push himself off the ground, power filled his entire body. His demeanor changed, his back becoming erect. His light eyes darkening into something evil, something unfeeling. He stepped forward, his eyes narrowing at the werewolf on the ground.

Theo looked up at Stiles, his eyes wide as he took in Stiles' new stance. He looked stunned, his cocky demeanor fading as he stared up at what was supposed to be a useless human.

"You look surprised Theo. A complete difference from your innocent gaze or your smug confidence," Stiles teased, a smirked curling on his lips.

Theo sat up, his hands reaching up to touch his injured face. "How...how is this possible?"

"I have my ways..." Stiles chuckled and crouched down, inches from Theo's face. "And besides, I though you wanted this. I mean, come on, you were practically on your knees begging me to become a monster. Did you not anticipate the strength that came with that?" Stiles questioned, his eyes dancing over Theo in amusement.

He seemed calm, but Stiles could sense his hidden fear. The rapid beating of his heart and the slight tremble of his body. The sweat that gathered on his forehead along with his shaky intake of breath.

Stiles clapped his hands together before he spoke, the sound echoing through the alley. "I have to thank you though. It truly was amusing to see your attempt at chaos," he stated before he stood up. He turned, striding away from Theo. "Ah yes, your tactic was quite interesting although...the show must end."

In that moment Theo leaped to his feet and charged at Stiles. It was a terrible idea that really only brought more pain. He had assumed that he had caught the dark entity off guard, but he was wrong.

In the last second, stiles turned and grabbed Theo's wrist, stopping his attack. Smirking, he dug his thumb into the inside of Theo's wrist.

He screamed out, his knees buckling as a searing pain shot up his arm, igniting his nerves and setting his arm on fire.

Stiles giggled, almost childlike, as he released Theo's wrist and watched him drop to the ground. He stepped back admiring his work.

Theo gripped onto his wrist and glared up at the pale boy.

Stiles sighed contentedly, his head cocking to the side. "God how long we've waited to punch that smirk off your face. Stiles is merciful, he see's reason. Me, on the other hand...well I lost my reason a long time ago," he mumbled and stepped up to Theo. He wasn't going to hold back. The power and rage that emitted from the Nogitsune mixed with Stiles' own hatred.

His morals seemed insignificant as he stepped in front of Theo. His rage seemed to intensify as he grabbed onto Theo's collar. He seemed to fill with joy as his fist collided with Theo's face.

One punched turned into two. Two turned into three. Eventually Stiles wasn't sure if it was his or Theo's blood on his fist. He could feel the pain developing in his knuckles, but that didn't seem to matter. The only thing that matter was the feeling of pure ecstasy when his fist slammed into Theo's cheek.

Stiles had stepped back, he no longer had control over his body. He had completely allowed the darkness to envelope his heart, to beat Theo until he was gone. Part of him wanted to believe that the rage had allowed the Nogitsune to gain control. He knew that wasn't true though. He had stepped down, watching as the Nogitsune brutally attacked Theo.

Stiles continued punching Theo, blood spraying from the werewolf's mouth. The only thing that made Stiles slow was the voice of his best friend. Stiles stalled mid punch, his fist raised in the air.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice was shaky as he stepped closer to his best friend.

Stiles released Theo's collar and watched his body drop to the floor. His smirk faded, his eyes lightening up before he looked at Scott.

He was wide eyed as he stared between his best friends and their enemy.

Theo sat up, holding his face as he looked at Scott. "Thank God you're here. He...he just attacked me out of nowhere. I tried to get him to stop...but he wouldn't," he stammered.

Scott eyed Theo before he turned to Stiles. He slowly stepped closer, searching Stiles' face. "Stiles?"

He stayed still, smiling wearily at his best friend. "It's me...I promise."

Scott stepped up to Stiles and grabbed onto his injured hand. He examined it as he wiped the blood off of his knuckle.

The two friends stood there, in the middle of the alley, their shadows blending with the shadows of the buildings.

Liam was the next to get there, followed by the rest of the pack.

Scott stayed neared Stiles as everyone else grabbed onto Theo, forcing him to his feet.

The young werewolf fought against the hands that tried to grab him. He looked over at Scott, desperation slathered on his face. "Don't you trust me Scott?"

Scott glanced over at Theo, his eyes narrowing. "Not anymore," he growled.

Stiles couldn't hide the relief he felt when Scott turned his back on Theo. He finally was able to get his best friend to believe him after relentless begging. They had outsmarted Theo, well at least Stiles did. If the cost of doing that was losing himself when he got too angry then he would survive. Scott could teach him to control the intense urge of the dark entity. Besides, this meant he was no longer human. No longer a pawn in someone's game. He was strong, he was powerful, and he could protect himself and his friends. That in itself was enough to make Stiles smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I love Void Stiles, I am absolutely guilty of that. Anyways I want to thank my amazing beta reading for helping me out with this piece of work. I also want to thank all of you who are reading and enjoying my writing. Carry on my fellow wolfies.


End file.
